malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Farrog
Farrog was the name of both a modest-sized KingdomThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 3 and its capital. The City of Farrog was a port which was located at the mouth of a wide river. Farrog lay one night's travel by ferry from one end of the Cracked Pot Trail, which ran harsh and cobbled through the Great Dry, to its other end at the Gates of Nowhere of Reliant City.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 2Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 6 In the past, the City of Farrog was once known as Fan'arrogal until an infestation of demons resulted in a night of slaughter and destruction by the Indifferent God (who detested demons) that "left most of the city in smouldering ruins". In time, the existing City of Farrog arose, phoenix-like, from the ashes.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 6 In Crack'd Pot Trail The Cracked Pot Trail took about twenty-some to thirty-some days to transverse on foot and was mainly used by travellers either on pilgrimage to the Shrine of the Indifferent God in Farrog; or by artistic souls on their way to that city to participate in its annual grand fete - The Festival of Flowers and Sunny Days - which culminated in a contest of poetry and song to name that year's 'Century's Greatest Artist'. The particular caravan making the trip to Farrog which was described in Crack'd Pot Trail, was different in that it also included a group of people (i.e., members of the Nehemothanai) hot on the trail of the infamous necromancers, Bauchelain and Korbal Broach - who were ahead of the hunters on the Trail and who were also on their way to Farrog. The intention of the Nehemothanai was to kill the necromancers before they could reach that city. However, nothing was ever simple where Bauchelain and Korbal Broach were concerned and things became extremely 'interesting' before any of the hunters had even laid eyes on the pair.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 2Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 6 In The Fiends of Nightmaria Having arrived in Farrog, Bauchelain and Korbal Broach took advantage of an onset of civil unrest which had arisen in the city to usurp and then slay the reigning King of Farrog, N'Gorm the Lesser, as well as to take over the Indifferent God's Shrine in Farrog. Bauchelain had then claimed the throne of Farrog and became King Bauchelain the First; while Korbal Broach had had himself invested as the Grand Bishop of the Indifferent God's 'Holy Church'. The two necromancers, after taking over the Royal Palace of Farrog, ruthlessly culled Farrog of everyone who they thought might possibly be a threat to their domination of the city.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 3 Bauchelain, greedy as ever, encouraged the General of the Royal Farrogal Army, Pin Dollop, to initiate hostilities with the rich neighboring realm, the Empire of Nightmaria - whose inhabitants were known to the people of Farrog as Fiends.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 5The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 7 This state of affairs resulted in the Nightmarian Ambassador to the Kingdom of Farrog, Ophal D'Neeth Flatroq, informing King Bauchelain that a formal state of war had been declared between the Nightmarian Empire and the Kingdom of Farrog. The Ambassador also apprised the King that a Nightmarian army - some 150,000 strong - had crossed the Nightmarian Empire/Farrog Kingdom border and were, at that point, only two days march from the Farrog City walls. Since Nightmaria had proved to be a slumbering major power that it would definitely had been far wiser for the Farrogese to have left strictly alone, Emancipor Reese was sent by Bauchelain to ready the necromanacers' carriage and horses.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 16 The trio lost no time in fleeing Farrog - which was on the point of being invaded by the extremely powerful, numerous, and very angry Nightmarian Army - an army that was determined to take extensive and dire revenge on Farrog and all of its institutions.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 19The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 21 Some Notable Features of the City of Farrog * Embassy of Nightmaria in FarrogThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 1 * Farrog City harbor and docksCrack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 6 * Farrog's Grand Library of the Arts, Alchemy, Nature and DivinationThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 13 * Harbor SquareThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 13 * Herbmongers' RoundThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 10 * 'Holy Church of the Indifferent God' (usually referred to as his "Shrine")The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 5 * Performance venue(s) for the 'Century's Greatest Artist' Competition * Pink's TavernThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 * Royal Palace of Farrog Notes and references Category:Cities Category:Nations